¿Cuentos de hadas? Prefiero la realidad
by Giu Giu
Summary: En los cuentos de hadas siempre hay un príncipe azul que rescata a una princesa de un malvado dragón. Inuyasha la salvaba. Pero Inuyasha no era un príncipe azul sino un mitad demonio, ella era una estudiante de escuela media y los "dragones" eran todo el Sengoku y a pesar de eso prefería mil veces su realidad que los estúpidos cuentos fantasiosos.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

_-…Y el príncipe montado en su corcel blanco salvo a la princesa del temible dragón._

_-¿Tú crees que mi príncipe azul venga a sálvame mami?_

_-Sí hija. Él vendrá en su corcel y te llevara una hermosa tierra de felicidad._

¿Cómo pudo creerse esa mentira tan tonta? Claro, tenía cinco años cuando su madre le contaba esas historias para dormir pero aún así… ¡Es completamente estúpido! ¿Un tipo con corcel en las calles de Tokio? ¡Lo tratarían de loco y lo mandarían a la cárcel!

Ya es tonto que uno se crea la idea de que un príncipe venga, te salve y por qué te salvo ya se enamoro de ti profundamente y que enseguida te lleve a su castillo donde tú solo cuidaras de sus hijos y quizás tus nietos durante el resto de tu desquiciada vida. ¿Dónde está el registro civil? ¿Dónde está la ceremonia en la iglesia? ¡Claro! ¡Como el amor es verdadero no necesitan demostrarlo! Sí ella fuera una princesa se casaría para poder tener el seguro en caso de su príncipe se lo devore un dragón.

Ahora bien,… ¿Acaso la princesa es una completa estúpida que no tiene vida? ¿Sería capaz de esperar en una torre como tarada mirando el horizonte haber si llega su héroe de mayas ajustadas? ¡No! ¡Otro error de los cuentitos estos!: Hacer a las princesas complemente pacientes y risueñas…¡Nadie espera más de una hora a un chico en el cine!…¿Y las tipas son capaces de esperar cien años como lo hizo la Bella durmiente? Y lo peor de todo es que dicen: "Has llegado" cuando en la realidad es: "¡Al fin llegaste pedazo de imbécil!"

Y la pregunta es ¿Es mejor eso o su realidad? En su realidad su "príncipe" es un hanyou que había permanecido dormido durante cincuenta años en un árbol a causa de una flecha, este príncipe que no tiene mayas ajustadas es un mitad demonio, es decir: en cualquier momento puede matar a todos de un movimiento. Inuyasha lo único que "haría como príncipe" es salvarla, pero no dragones escupe fuego…Sino de cualquier cosa escupe fuego, de extensiones poderosas de un tipo más poderoso ¿Y si príncipe vence a una lagartija con una espadita como hace este hanyou? La espada la tiene, pero esta espada tiene poderes. Inuyasha no monta un corcel, él va a pata y en tierra y no es nada amable y gentil: Es más odioso que cortar cebolla. Pero hay veces que puede ser tan… ¡Tan tierno y hermoso! ¡Y esas orejitas!...pero comúnmente es odioso como cortar cebolla, si como cortar una bolsa de cebollas.

No es que Inuyasha no fuera lindo, ella no era un princesa tampoco, no esperaba a Inuyasha…en realidad sí pero era distinto no son años y no es por cualquier cosa, él debe borrar a alguien de su pasado asi que es diferente…

Ella sabía arreglárselas sola, no esperaba un rescate… ¡Si podía le daba una patada a los huevos youkai de esos demonios! Pero hay veces que los demonios no son uno ni dos, son un millar de demonios que lo único que buscan es un fragmento más pequeño que un maní ¿Por qué para algo tan pequeño hay un millar de criaturas y para un princesa un simple dragón? Fuck Logic cuentos de hadas…

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-Inuyasha estaba frente a Kagome curioso, sus ojos estaban bien centrados y mirando fijamente.

-¿Inuyasha?-Pregunto rompiendo su pensamiento, ese hanyou si que la asustaba.

-¿Quién más puedo ser? ¿Koga? Feh, estúpido sarnoso. Tiene una novia oculta, no debes confiar en él-Hablo en tono molesto ¿Acaso esperaba a ese lobo? ¡Él es más importante! ¡Es Inuyasha!

-No mencione a Koga en un momento celosito-Kagome observo como el sonrojo de Inuyasha hacia competencia con su traje.

-¡No estoy celoso!... ¿Qué pensabas tanto?-Aclaro muy molesto… ¡Esa Kagome! Mejor hablar de ella que del estúpido lobo.

-Bueno… solo recordaba los cuentos de hadas que mi madre me contaba de niña…-Ella mira al hanyou mientras hablaba y luego observaba el paisaje.

-¿Cuentos de hadas?...esos cuentos son tontos e inútiles, traumatizan a las niñas con engendros que las llevaran a un mundo perfecto. ¡Qué perdida de tu tiempo Kagome! ¡Podrías pensar en otras cosas!-Inuyasha bufo molesto, esas estupideces humanas, arruinar a las mujeres con fantasías…por suerte Kagome no se perdió en esa bola de desperdicios.

-¿Cómo en qué?-Quería saber en qué quería que pensaba Inuyasha.

-Eh… ¡No lo sé! ¡Es tu mente!...mejor vamos a la aldea, hace frio y te tomaras un resfriado-Cambio de tema sonrojado y puso de excusa el frio, pero era una solo excusa, no quería ver a su Kagome una voz de corneta, aunque fuera divertida.

-Tienes razón, volvamos-Ella suspiro y se levanto de su asiento natural, una roca era, y se acerco al hanyou.

-Cúbrete con esto y súbete a mi espalda-Inuyasha se quito la parte superior de su traje, estaba a temperatura por su calor, la cubriría del frio mientras corrían de regreso.

-Gracias Inuyasha-Se subió a su espalda, el hanyou la miro con ternura moviendo sus orejas e inicio la carrera hacia la aldea.

En los cuentos de hadas siempre hay un príncipe azul que rescata a una princesa de un malvado dragón. Inuyasha la salvaba. Pero Inuyasha no era un príncipe azul sino un mitad demonio, ella era una estudiante de escuela media y los "dragones" eran todo el Sengoku y a pesar de eso prefería mil veces su realidad que los estúpidos cuentos fantasiosos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Este One Shot es mi modo de disculpa debido a tantos días de ausencia y actualizaciones escasas, estoy en cierres de notas por suerte ya tengo aprobadas tres.

Respecto al fic, nunca me gustaron los cuentos de hadas, excepto Shrek, Shrek si es una verdadera historia, porque no es el príncipe adinerado quien se queda con la princesa Fiona, que no era tan defensa ya que peleaba como toda una guerrera, sino el tipo humilde, tierno a su manera y muy divertido…

Por eso quise volcar mi visión de esos cuentitos en este fic, quizás te tiren piedras (Cosa a la que no estoy preparada) o unos hermosos comentarios pero sea lo que sea, lo agradeceré =D.

Saludos, buena vida, coman sus vegetales y estudien sino no podrán escribir o leer fics.


End file.
